Overlapping Destinies
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: Kagome is back in the Modern Era with the jewel, unwished upon and her memories gone. But after a hospital visit and being attacked by werid creatures kagome goes on a new journey to remember who she is and what she is now.
1. Trails of betrayl

Okay guys I know what you're going to say, you're going to say, "What the fuck? Is this chick seriously posting another damn story on this site when she hasn't even update the MAJORITY of her fics on this site? She has got to be losing her ever loving, chicken finger licking mind."

And I am.

I really want to write this fic with these two Anime's because they are extremely cool and they are really compatible when used in a certain way…which other authors on this site noticed to but after awhile, they got tired of the fic and deleted them.

Which made me very sad. Muy triste.

So any, here is yet again, ANOTHER fic by me. Please read and review, no flames!

**And I promise to update all my other stories this month I swear. So please continue to read my fics.**

So with out much ado, here's my very own Blood+/Inuyasha crossover:

WARNING: IF YOU THINK THIS PLOT IS CLICHED WHICH IT ISN'T BECAUSE NO ONE REALLY WRITES THIS FIC X-OVER THEN KISS MY GRITS!

Title: Trails of Tears

Pairing: Kagome/? It won't be Haji though so no worries about that.

Summary: Naraku is defeated and the Shikon is back inside of Kagome, unwished upon. But months later, after being chased by strange monsters and making new discoveries about herself, she begins a new journey to discover who, or what, she is. Especially since she barely remembers her past.

Disclaimer: this goes for every chapter because I will not feel like retyping this over and over again. I don't OWN these two animes/manga. And yes, MANGA is the plural version of MANGAS because manga is translated as COMICS! So there is no need for a 's at the end of manga. Now as I was saying I don't own these anime's, they belong to their respective owners. HOWEVER, I OWN this idea and plot. NO STEALING MY IDEA!

Extra notice: I will seriously need a Beta READER! PLEASE IF YOUR INTRESTED in the position, please pm me!!!!!!!!! Or email me at thanks again! ^_^

So again, with out further ado, here's the fic.

Chapter 1: Deliver me from injustice

* * *

"Kagome, it's time for you to go to the doctor. Would you like for me to come with you?"

"That's okay mom, I think I can manage on my own. I'll see you later kay?"

And Kagome left the house. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and continued to clean the dishes from lunch.

Kagome walked for a few blocks and waited for the bus.

The hunt for the Shikon no tama ended a few months ago; at least that's what her dreams and her mom told her.

In her dreams, she could always recount what happened on her trip down the well. When she wakes up, everything felt to unreal.

A head of time, Kagome had the feeling that Naraku was up to no good. Ever since Kikyo's death and the return of Kagome's soul, her powers were out of whack and she needed to be trained.

Knowing that the day of the final battle was coming, Kagome asked her friends to train her. She didn't want to old them back and end up getting one of them hurt because they were protecting her. The only one who was reluctant to help was Inuyasha, but after a few sits he decided to help her. Kouga even chipped in his expertise. He helped with her speed and hand to hand combat, and of course, flirted with her when they were not sparing.

Kaede helped her harness her nearly uncontrollable powers by teaching her to control emotions. She also taught her the spell for rosary's and how to alter the affects (she immediately changed Inuyasha's because she felt that he was getting to use to the previous command so now it's "shock" instead of "sit"), complex binding spells, how to make antidotes and medicines from herbs and helped her perfect her archery.

Sango-grieving over the second death of her beloved brother- trained her in the ways of a demon exterminator. Kagome needed to gain upper arm strength before starting so Kagome had to lift weights, do sit ups, push ups and pull ups and had to be able to walk on her hands for a long period of time to see if she can hold her own weight until Sango felt that she was ready. When she was ready, they began to train with the hiraikotsu; making Kagome grateful she toned her mussels because hiraikotsu was very, VERY, heavy.

Sango would throw it and make Kagome catch it in mid air or just throw it normally, which for the record, is very dangerous. When Sango wasn't torturing her Sango taught Kagome everything she should know about demons. Things Kagome had no idea even existed. After a few weeks of training Sango dubbed Kagome knew all she needed to learn.

Moving on to Miroku, he taught her how to use sutras. Curious one day, Kagome brought a few of her grandfather's sutra's and ofuda's from her time to show Miroku and was amazed to learn that they were powerful seals written on them.

Maybe it was because of the lack of spiritual powers of the males in her family. After learning how to draw appropriate seals for different spells, Miroku taught her the most important thing of all, how to meditate. Out of all the grueling things she had to go through, mediating, in which all you had to do is sit there and NOT think; was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

It was worse than when Sesshomaru decided to teach her swordsmanship. Inuyasha wouldn't have been much of a teacher since all he did was swing his sword around with no technique what so ever. Embarrassed, Inuyasha sulked for days until he decided to help Kagome enhance her senses. After 4 weeks of Sesshomaru stabbing, slashing, slicing, and even cutting off some of her hair, Sesshomaru decided to have two swords crafted for her, and she would not receive them until her birthday. However Sesshomaru did do a blood ceremony to adopt her into his family. "No need to have a trained Miko running around without a demon blood name to fall on." She drank his blood, and he hers.

It was gross.

Sesshomaru himself had to be honest; Kagome was a fast and dedicated student. As a bonus, he had a pair of Sai's forged and an on slot of kimono's and fighting kimonos, some in Chinese style.

He told her that, "No student of mine will run around in such indecent filth." Which, offended her, but she had no problem with. Kaede wanted Kagome to wear traditional miko garbs but fearing that Inuyasha would start mistaking her for Kikyo again, she refused. Inuyasha's training, although painful, was a lot of fun. She had to be either blindfolded, ears plugged, nose plugged, and at one point, had to have all three at the same time. The hardest was smell to her since her human senses couldn't pick up what he could.

She soon learned, however, that that was not the case at all. All she had to do was let her senses take over. That also built up her reflexes because she made Inuyasha attack her.

Even though her friends helped her, Kagome felt that there was something's she needed to do on her own but she couldn't figure out what. Grabbing some scrolls from her Ji-chan's shed, Kagome learned how to make curses, and she finally learned how to make Shikigami, which she decided to make look like a Domo-kun and Hello Kitty. She also learned how to form her ki into a ball and shot beams from her finger tips. Awesome.

When Kagome got back from her time, after her personal training, Kagome was ready to receive all her presents. It was her 16th birthday after all. As Kagome prepared to head back she took a glimpse in the mirror. For some strange reason, no matter her fit or lean her body was. Her face looked like she was still 14. Shrugging, Kagome ran out the house and jumped down the well. As soon as she climbed out Kagome was attacked by Rin and Shippo who were waiting for her to emerge. "Happy Birthday!" the two of them cried.

Kagome picked them both up and headed back to the village. For some reason unknown, Kagome felt like she was to powerful. Maybe she didn't need all that extra training. Maybe it wasn't even necessary for her to train. Kagome turned sharply and jumped out of the way, dodging a long tail that crashed down where she once was. "Give me the jewel!" the beast yelled.

Kagome balled up some energy into her fist and threw it at it, purifying the beast on the spot. 'Okay, maybe it was a good thing. If this was past me, we would have all been dead since I depended on my bow and arrows more than my own skill.'

Making it to the hut, which was decorated in purple lilies in honor of her birthday, Kagome was nearly scared to death when everyone jumped out crying, "Happy birthday Kagome!" The whole town came up to the hut with offerings for her.

Embarrassed, Kagome just blushed and accepted her gifts one by one. Kaede came up to her, holding out her present. "This is a charm that will enable ye to have infinite space. I found this charm in one of my books and decided that this would be a perfect present for ye, since ye will be receiving many gifts and must be needing someway of carrying them all."

Kagome hugged Kaede and place the charm on the inside of her book bag. Sango stepped forward and presented her gift. "Kagome, I have come to love you as a little sister ever since you stopped me a year ago. You are the bravest person I have ever meant. You are strong willed and determined and I pray that you use my gifts along your journey. I will miss you so much when you leave. Visit as often as you can." Sango said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Kagome started crying too and ran up and hugged her older sister. "Welcome to the clan." Sango whispered.

Kagome opened her gifts and gasped. Lying there, standing proudly was her very own Hiraikotsu. It was black with blue designs instead of tan and black. Her name was etched in it in little blue Kanji characters. The other box contained her exterminator outfit. It was black and blue with blue pads and armor to go with it, as well as the combat boots to go with it, a case of poison, and a chain and sickle to go with it. Kagome Hugged Sango tightly and placed the items into her bag.

Miroku stepped up to Kagome and presented her with a box. "Just something I thought you should have. Happy birthday," Kagome opened the box to be presented with a small charm. "This will help you maintain your powers in stressful situations. You know how you get when you're mad which makes you stronger, yet makes you lose power faster. This jewel will store any wasted energy in case of an emergency. Also, I have packed some rosaries and some sutras, along with ink and some brushes made of fox fur-sorry Shippo- to get your collection started." Kagome thanked him and bowed.

Shippo handed her a book that was tied together with ribbons. "I drew these for you Kagome. I worked really hard and long on these because I knew you would like them." Kagome pulled the ribbon apart and opened the book and gasped. "Oh my…" Shippo had really improved on his drawing skills. These were professional sketches and drawings unlike the cartoon-ish ones he used to draw all the time. Many of the pictures were of him and her. One of the pictures showed Kagome and him. He was riding on her shoulder and drawing while she walked with her eyes closed. "I drew a picture, inside a picture, inside a picture!"

Kagome hugged Shippo close to he chest and kissed him on the forehead. "You are a sweetie, you know that." "Hai, Oka-san!" The gifts continued to flow in from the villagers. If it wasn't herbs or flowers or charms and little trinkets Kagome accepted them all.

Sesshomaru was the last one to present his gift. "The swords I promised you." He told her and handed her two wrapped swords. One sword was sheathed in a blue and white sheath. The Sheath it self was beautiful.

The blue and white reminded her of a cloudy sky. It had snowflakes and feathers all around it and the hilt had sapphires going around it. The name of the sword was Tsubasa no Keikaku (Plan for Wings) and it was a Tsurugi sword. Her other sword was sheathed in a red and orange sheath. It had red and gold maple leaves and the hilt was crafted in gold. This one was called Konoha no Zetsubo (Leaves of Hopelessness) and was a normal Katana.

Kagome launched towards him and tackled him. "Thank you so much Oni-sama!" Sesshomaru patted her on the head. The rest of the afternoon was spent celebrating and taking pictures for Kagome's Scrapbook when miasma filled the entire village. Kagome drew an arrow and shot it in to the center of the village placing a barrier and clearing out the miasma from around the village. "Very clever Miko; I knew there was I reason why I desired you." A tentacle shot out from the woods and crashed into the barrier and was purified instantly. Kagome and the others ran through the barrier and prepared themselves for battle.

Demons poured out from the woods via the sky and the ground towards them. "Kagome, are you sure that you can hold the barrier up during the duration of this fight. If not then maybe you should cover us." Miroku said slamming his staff into the skull of a snake demon. Sango was busy fighting of an ogre with her Hiraikotsu. "I can hold it up. I have to. I can't fight in the background." Kagome fired an arrow and purified 12 demons that were running up behind Sango. Inuyasha was fighting Hakudoshi and Entei at the same time and things were not looking great for him. Kagura was no where to be seen. Kanna was standing on the side lines sucking up attacks and making her glass copy fire them back at Sesshomaru's troops.

With a combined attack, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took out Entei and Hakudoshi while Sango and Miroku fought and Killed Kanna with the help of Kouga.

'Where is Kagura? We had a deal.' Kagome thought slapping away demons with her bow. Naraku snuck up behind her and Kagome cracked him with her bow, but he defended himself and jumped away, deep into the forest. "Everyone take cover!" Kagome ducked and Miroku used his wind tunnel to absorb the rest of Naraku's demons. Frustrated at Naraku's tactics Kagome channeled the force of the Barrier and stretched it even further covering the rest of the group. The shield turned from a electric pink to a soft blue. "Kagome…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Inuyasha began to pound on the shield with all his might but only managed to burn his hands. "Kagome-chan. What are you doing! Don't tell me you're going to fight Naraku all by yourself." Sango cried through the shield.

"You guys know that I do not belong in this world. The fight with Naraku will never be over at this rate. The only thing that will be accomplished by fighting him will be more death, more pain and more heartbreak. I will not fight Naraku anymore." just as she finished saying that; Naraku appeared behind her and wraping his arms around her waist. "YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!!!" Inuyasha roared, eyes bleeding red. "Shock." Kagome said and Inuyasha twitched and collapsed to the ground. "Now that you have resigned this fight let us retire. We have much to discuss." Naraku smirked at Kouga and Inuyasha who laid on the ground glaring at them both before they vanished before their very eyes.

* * *

Kagome felt herself jolt as she heard the honking of a bus. "Hey lady, are you getting on or not? Do you need help or something?" a person walking by asked. Kagome shook her head and climbed on tot the bus.

She never could remember what happened after that. She never was able to sleep long enough to remember. The memories, the names, the faces; All were remembered in her sleep. Kagome toyed with a bracelet that was on her arm as she sat deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed and a pout on her face. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her mind and had to constantly refer to a book she had in her possession when she woke one day and realized she was home. It was pictures of the people she seen in her dreams. For some reason, when ever she touched the book a warm feeling would overcome her, like the feeling of love and adoration. Something familiar;

Same time every other week Kagome had to ride the 2 bus to Jundiai Hospital for a blood transfusion from her apparent Normocytic anemia. She was the youngest person ever to be diagnosed with that type of anemia. But Kagome always realized something each time she went to the hospital.

There was always a black Chrysler 300 parked across the street from the hospital when she got of the bus, a white van of some kind when she left and a black Honda, like the one driving directly behind the bus with tinted windows, was always tailing the bus.

If she didn't know any better she would thing she was being tailed but why? Why would they even bother trying to capture her if that's what was going on.

She was no one important.

* * *

okay I stopped her. I think this started off wrong. No flames please and if your going to critize my work please, do it respectively.

Ja for now.


	2. Down on Your Knees

Hey guys, I know, I have lost a good handful of my faithful reviews for lack of updates but I am going to wrap these stories up so I can finally start my new fics. I haven't lost faith or hope in these stories but man if the last few months wasn't tiring,. I swear man….:( but enough of that. So here is the very long awaited second chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Down on Your Knees

Kagome walked through the doors of the hospital, still wary of the car that was parked across the street. A few of the staff members greeted her and welcomed her and told her that doctor Julia was waiting for her on the third floor.

Ever since she came home from the past and needed blood transfusions, her doctor, who transferred from Okinawa, was her newest friend. She was a sweet woman who always had a smile on her face. She was also very beautiful, which always made Kagome wonder why she was still single.

"Hello Dr. Julia," Kagome said entering the room.

Said Doctor looked up from her crossword puzzle and gave her a charming smile. "I'll be right with you just as soon as I can find a 4 letter word for a female opera singer." Kagome tapped her chin in thought before saying, "Isn't it diva?" Julia snapped her finger and jotted down the word.

"Done. Alright, you know the procedure, jacket off and look away."

Kagome blushed and did what she was told. For some odd reason, she absolutely hated needles. Even after being stabbed by all kinds of things back in the Feudal Era. She chocked down a whimper when the needle was inserted in her arm and willed her body to relax. "You relax here, I have to head down stairs and make sure I have another bag since you skipped your last appointment." and she left the room.

Kagome laid back on the little bed and felt herself slowly drift off into a hazy sleep.

* * *

"_Saya! Saya look!" vibrant brown eyes clashed with deep blue ones as she took the little girls hand in her own. "What did you find?" Kagome opened her hands and a frog hopped out of her hands and onto Saya's head. Saya shrieked and ran after the laughing child._

"_You can't catch…OW!" Kagome tripped and scrapped her knee on some rocks. She started crying and Saya picked up the little girl to get her to stop crying. That is when they both heard a soft voice singing, as if trying to sooth her. "I come here every afternoon to here the singing." The two listened in silence and when the voice finished they both applauded. _

"_Miss? What's the name of your song?" Kagome asked._

_There was a pause before the voice answered her, "I don't know."_

"_Then what's your name? Mine is Kagome and my big sister Saya."_

"_I don't have a name."_

_Saya frowned at that. "Everyone has to have a name. Here, we'll give you one."_

_Saya and Kagome rattled on a bunch of names._

"_Donatella?"_

"_Marianne"_

"_Celeste?"_

_The voice began to sing again and Saya snapped her fingers._

"_Diva! You name is Diva." Kagome giggled and nodded her approval._

"_Diva…that is my name?"_

"_Yeah! Do you like it?"_

"_Yes." and she started singing again._

_Kagome and Saya laid back and listened to the song._

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked around the room. "Where do all these thoughts keep coming from?" Kagome whispered to herself.

Kagome glanced at the bag and noticed that the bag was empty and decided to take out the IV. "I'll just leave her a note and go. I promised Souta that I would teach him how to shot an arrow." After she found a note pad and a pen she jotted a quick note and left.

The hospital was eerily quiet, especially with it being 8 P.M. on a Friday night.

"Hello?" Kagome called down the hallway. The lights flickered, and then instantly died.

"Why does this feel like a very bad horror movie? What next, a loud bang?"

**BANG**

"Then something shatters."

**CRASH**

"…loud roar_…"_

**ROAR!!!!!!!!**

"Oh damn it all to hell! I knew it!" Kagome hauled ass and ran towards the nearest elevator when something knocked her into a wall.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see a hideous beige monster standing above her. Kagome jumped up and ran off but the creature tackled her to the ground. "Oh god, I'd rather this be a really good hentai movie then a horrible horror one." Kagome tried to push out some of her powers but couldn't.

Frozen in terror, the monster roared and tried to attack her but Kagome used her arm to block, its shard teeth tug into her flesh. She let out an ear piecing scream and blasted him away from her.

Her powers were out of control as she flew into berserker mode. When the monster let out a howl of pain as it crystallized then shattered into a thousand shards. Kagome felt her powers flake out and hit the ground in a dead faint.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered.

* * *

"_Naraku..." her plan was already in full swing. Naraku and Kagome had been together for nearly a month and now they were to be mated. Kagome sent a message to Sesshomaru and Sango via carrier hawk to tell them what she was really going to do. Kouga was still trying to find her location and from what Sango told her, Inuyasha refuses to even hear her named mentioned. _

_Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a special link. She realized this as soon as she entered Naraku's home for the first time._

_Kagura was waiting for her outside. All she had to do was get her heart and kill Naraku and she would be free. Kagome sighed as Naraku shoved her onto the bed and began kissing her._

_She really wished he wasn't such an asshole and did all these terrible things. _

_She kind of liked him._

_Naraku shredded her kimono and started to kiss her body. "Before I take you as mine, I'm going to mark you." Kagome smirked in her mind and started pumping her powers into her bloodstream. "Do it." Naraku wasted no time at all and chomped on her neck. First there was a painful sting and then something, almost euphoric hit her causing her to gasp. As he sucked on her neck, drawing more blood from her, Kagome frowned._

_What the hell? Was he a damn vampire?_

_After a quick jerk from her neck, Naraku began to kiss down her stomach when all of a sudden he stopped._

_Blood started to flow from his eyes and he started screaming in pain. Trusting her hand through his chest, Kagome withdrew his heart and purified it killing him instantly._

_Running towards a jar, Kagome ripped it open and grabbed the beating heart from inside. Suddenly a tentacle grabbed her and another pierced her. "Yo.u…bitc..h." Kagome screamed as another tentacle wrapped around her throat and started chocking her. With blood soaked fingers, Kagome purified the tentacles and rushed out of the room, hobbling down the stairs, past Kanna and outside. _

_Kagura walked over to her and Kagome grinned. "Stand still, this is going to hurt." Before Kagura could even respond, Kagome shoved the object into her chest and it sank in. Kagome passed out before she could find out what happened._

pagebreak

"Kagome, Kagome? Can you hear me Kagome?" Kagome groaned and opened her eyes slowly seeing Julia and a blonde haired man standing over her.

"Kagome. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Kagome groaned and sat up. "I was attacked. I think I killed it. Did it die?"

Julia nodded, while holding up a piece of crystallized arm up for her to see.

"Joel. What do you think of this?"

Kagome turned to realize that there was another person in the room other then the two of them.

"Kagome, this is Joel Goldschmidt. There is something you should know about. Get some rest, we will inform you what's going on when your parents arrive. There are also two other people who have contacted us and they will be here shortly."

Kagome didn't even bother to argue, she just decided to go to sleep, today was a very long day.

* * *

ore soon i promiseM


	3. With Every Injustice

Hello everyone! I was quite surprised at the people of reviewed my last chapter! I wasn't to get any at all

Happy holidays everyone!!!

* * *

Chap.3: Surprises.

"_wa…miko…me…ge…t…up…dam..ge…MIKO GET THE HELL UP!"_

Kagome shot up from the bed and was greeted by a familiar sight. Deep crimson eyes stared back into her misty blue-grey ones with happiness.

"About time you woke up, we started to think you went into hibernation."

Kagome wiped her eyes and looked at the person infront of her again. "Kagura…"

"The only one." Kagome squealed and hugged the girl close to her. "Kagura! I can't believe you are here right now! I haven't seen you since I restored your heart!"

Kagura smirked at that and patted her on the head. "Speaking of that, we have a meeting to go to. Everything will be explained there."

* * *

"Kagome, it is nice to see you again, I do hope your rest was well?" Joel asked her as she entered the room. Kagome was forced to change into a pale pink two layered kimono. The second layer was a crimson red, blood red cherry blossoms danced along the kimono as if blown by a gentle wind.

"I can't complain." She said stiffly.

"Miko." Kagome's eyes widened with shock. Turning towards the door see saw Sesshomaru standing at the door looking as regal as the last time she saw him. "Nii-sama!" Kagome rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's nice to see you two imouto. We have much to discuss so please be seated." He pulled out a chair for her and she sat nervous and yet elated to be reunited with her two friends.

"Now that we have you here we would like begin by telling you are a chiropteran."

"A who?" Kagome asked

"that think you killed earlier was a chiropteran." David told her, handing her the crytalized arm.

"How am I chiro whatever? I'm just a miko!" she yelled tossing the arm back at David who caught it.

"That we can explain." Joel said opening a thick book.

"Before I tell you that story I have to tell you this one. My name, again, is Joel Goldschmidt the VI. I am the leader of the Red Shield, and organization which sole purpose is to kill Diva and chiropterans. The Red Shield was started by the grandchildren of Joel Goldschmidt who first found Diva, Saya, and you."

"What do you mean, found me?" Kagome asked slightly irate. Was this guy purposely not answering her questions?

"In the year 1832, Joel Goldschmidt established a "Zoo" of sorts in France, Around that time, a mummy of an unknown life-form was brought to zoo and was named Saya. From the pregnant belly of the creature, two cocoons were discovered. After they were born, reacting for drops of human blood, Joel decided to raise the girls in different atmospheres. The oldest one, Saya, was raised like Joel's daughter, while the youngest was locked in a tower and was never named.

She was to be the lab rat of many experiments." Kagome felt a melancholic wave of sadness wash over her. "Where do I come in?" she asked grabbing Kagura's hand.

"8 years into raising Saya, a couple of scientists were disposing the mummy when a small cocoon was discovered. Joel immediately feed the cocoon blood and laying there was a crying baby girl. That baby was you."

Kagome flinched slightly but continued to listen. "Joel was going to lock the newly revived girl in the tower with his un-named specimen, when Saya entered the room and took the baby from him. Changing his mind, hoping that he could use this girl for some other purpose, he decided to let Saya take care of the child.

"Years later, when Saya stopped aging at 16 years old, and you were only 8, the un-named subject escaped and killed every one during Joel's 72nd birthday party. This day would be known to many as "Bordeaux Sunday", killing all the humans in the castle and leaving.

"At least that was written in "Joel's Diary". You see, Joel had a friend of his monitor your developments. His name was Shin Higurashi. All of your information in stored in the book written by him. That fateful night, Shin had you rendered unconscious and had the Red Shield ship you to Japan for safety measures. He died that night, but his son, when he became of age, took up his job and raise you. His name was Shinpachi Higurashi."

Kagome's eyes widened with shock. "My great grandfather? How old am I exactly?" Kagome asked.

"I could not tell you, even if I did know. You see, just like Saya and Diva, you entered a state of hibernation after turning 14. You were asleep from the years 1889-1945."

"I was asleep for 56 years?!?!" Kagome yelled.

"Which is different from the 30 years of your sisters. You would have been asleep much longer if Shinpachi didn't inject you with the last sample of Saya's chevalier Haji's blood. You went into a sort of berserk mode and killed hundreds of Japanese and Americans during World War II.

"After stabbing Shinpachi in the heart, his last dying words were for his soon to take over. At the time his son was only 23, but he managed to find a way to calm you down and you returned to your sleep.

"Kenpachi Higurashi took care of you when you woke up in the year 1998."

"Jii-chan took care of me too? Wait, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me."

"Your Grandfather recorded your travels down the well. Kagome, you never returned through the well after the end of your journey. You went into Hibernation after restored the jewel."

"Wait! The feudal era took place during the 1500's. If I fell asleep, how was I born again in the 1880's?" Kagome asked. Nothing was making any sense anymore.

"Another thing, I began noticing things differently about me when I was training with Sesshomaru-nii, but I just pushed that off as gaining abilities from him."

"What did you two do to bond?"

"We had a blood ceremony. But you didn't answer my question, how could I exist in two life times? My mom said that she found me bloodied in the well a few months ago."

"You didn't." Joel said with a grin as he pulled out an old looking diary.

"This is also Joel's Diary." He said.

Kagome swore she felt her brains oozing out her ears at this point.

"Kagome, the very first Diary mentions you in it, but when you fell down the well and fell a sleep, you never existed. Therefore, this diary, mentions nothing of you. Only Saya and Diva."

"So, because I fell asleep in the past, I altered time."

"Exactly. Sesshomaru and Kagura had you sealed. Of course you woke up many years later and reunite with them, but each time, you fell back a sleep they would re seal you and wait for you to wake up. During one of you wake up trips, you some how lost all of your memory so they took you to the shrine where Kenpachi Higurashi took you in for the second time and raised you with his Daughter and baby grandson.

"He was reluctant at first, but he found the Higurashi journal and solved the mystery around his new granddaughter. We would have never found you if Sesshomaru didn't contact us to tell us where you were. In fact, slowly, time is healing its self now that you are awake again." Joel said.

"O_O" Kagome didn't know what to say or so, so she decided to let her face do the talking. "I know this is a lot of information to take in at such a short amount of time. You see Saya is currently in Vietnam doing some undercover work for us. We would like to send you there as well, but you will possibly not meet her. She is slowly recovering all of her memories and will not be able to recognize her."

"Why are my sleep patterns so odd, sleeping for centuries and 5 decades and such?"

"We have a theory that it is because of the dormant powers inside of you. No one can explain why you have the powers of ancient mikos, why you had the Shikon jewel, or how the Higurashi diary even existed if you managed to alter time."

-_-. Kagome could only roll her eyes and listened the rest of Joel's speech.

"Another thing, when a chiropteran, a queen like you and your sisters, give blood they become chiropteran or chevaliers."

"So Sesshomaru is my Chevalier?"

"And Kagura." Joel said, nodding.

"How?" Kagome asked confused. "Kagome, when you gave Kagura her heart back, it was covered and soaked in your blood. When it fused with her, she automatically because your second chevalier."

Kagome stood up walked to the door. "Where are you going Kagome-chan?" Kagura asked. "home." And she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome was running. She didn't know where too, but she knew that her legs would take her somewhere far away.

Although, she had a feeling it would be useless since Sesshomaru or Kagura could find her since they were connected by blood.

All she knew was that she had to keep running; if she stopped running they would find her faster. Coming up the sea, Kagome didn't even think as she ran across the water surface.

When her foot touched ground, Kagome looked around and noticed that there was snow everywhere. The second thing she noticed was majestic and rustic looking building all around her. "No way…I ran all the way to Russia." And she collapsed.

* * *

_"Kagome?" Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hai?" running across the snow covered fields she grabbed her grandfather's hand as the two of them entered the grand palace of Saint Petersburg._

_"I can't believe I am going to meet an actual princess! Do you think she will like me?" Kagome asked fiddling with her elaborate golden 3 layers kimono. "Who wouldn't like you Kagome-chan? You are after all, a princess in your own rights." Kagome looked up at her grandfather and made a cute face._

_"She might be a few years older then you, 10 or 11 to your 8, but you will get along splendidly." The guard let them in and another one announced their arrival._

_"Now arriving, Princess Kagome of Japan and her royal councilman." Her face fell a little in confusion but she replaced it quickly. People turned to the little girl who smiled at everyone. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said in fluent Russian shocking the crowd._

_A tall man walked over to her and bowed awkwardly. Giggling, she curtseyed and grabbed the man's hand. "Hello young one. My name is Nicholas the II." "Your majesty." She said and curtsied again. "No need. Now, would you like to meet my children? My son is not among us tonight for he is ill but my other girls are here."_

_Leading her towards four regal looking girls, Kagome fidgeted a little as he introduced her. "Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, I would like to meet Princess Kagome of Japan." The girls looked at the doll like girl a smiled brightly. "She's so pretty." Maria said hugging the little girl._

_Kagome's eyes turned towards the youngest girl who had a look of shock on her face before it vanished completely._

_"It is very ncie to meet you. Would you like to go play?"_

_Kagome nodded and the two girls dragged her off._

* * *

Kagome shot up and realized that she was no longer outside and that she was no longer in her kimono.

"Are you okay Miss?" Kagome turned to see a handsome boy with brown red hair and blazing green eyes staring back at her. She smiled at him and his cheeks turned red. "Are you okay?" he asked, this time in English.

She still didn't answer him.

"Daijobu?" this time he was nervous, she didn't understand Russian, or English, and since she was Asian looking, he figured she had to either be Chinese or Japanese, so he opted for Japanese first.

"Ye I am." She answered in Russian.

The boy frowned, "Why didn't you answer me the first time?" he asked annoyed.

"I was curious to know how many languages you knew." She said gigging.

"Ha ha, very cute. So, what were you doing out there in that kimono, its 12 degrees outside?

"Um, I was drugged and sold into slavery I escaped my master just last night."

His eyes widened in alarm but he gave her a comforting smile. "Get some more rest, you need it. What is your name?"

"Kagome. Yours?"

"Andrei. Now get some more rest."

Kagome closed her eyes and feel asleep immediately.

* * *

I am stopping right here. Do review!


	4. AN

Hey everyone. As you know, I HAVE NEVER posted an A/N in all my days, but this one, I just had too. I got a PM by one of the people on this site, and a very mean anonymous review on two of my other stories, and no I just have the passion to update certain stories anymore.

With that said, I would like to apologize for my crappy writing, especailly since when I first started writing I was only 11 years old and in the 6th grade….i would like to apologize to all my fans and supporters who stood by me and urged me to keep writing after my boyfriend died a couple of years ago. I would like to thank all of you with the bottom of my heart.

I would also like to apologize for my shitty writing.

For now, I will just be reading other people fics and updating at least two stories, my yugioh-inu x-over and my naruto-inu x-over. The others will be deleted and maybe restarted/revised with thin at least a year.

My feeling were not taken into consideration when these two people wrote that horrible PM/Review, and it completely stripped me of my confidence. So, witht that said.

I bid you good day, and thank you for supporting me so much. I'm not quitting (even though I really want) I'm just taking a long hiatus…

Love always,

Shiori Yume

Shiroi Hana

Shiori Hana, The Lady Kazekage

Shiori Abarai Sohma


	5. A Rumor inTutayev

Hello! It's been damn near a year since I updated most of my stories so forgive me for that but I'm semi back so just…bare with me if I am still relevant to any of you guys getting this chapter done was HELL! XD This is for you ichigo

So, here we go!

Chapter 4: A Rumor in Little Tutayev (1)

Andrei watched the Asian woman he saved gingerly sow a patch in one of his old worn pants. It was a quiet snowy day, and he was going to head to the market to get some vegetables. The beautiful woman sitting by the fireplace was so focused on her task but he had a feeling she knew he was staring at her. She was humming a very unfamiliar tune as she did her task.

It has been nearly two months since he found her in the snow. In that small amount time a bound was formed quickly. With her here, Andrei was able to get a lot more of his work done. He lived alone in a small stretch of land on The Volga, right in between the left and right side of Tutayev. On that island there was only 80 other people. He was a carpenter and a skilled craftsman that was on constant demand in the city. Whenever he was needed he would take a motor boat to either side(1).

"There!" Andrei came out of his thoughts and saw that Kagome was beaming at him with a small but bright smile. "Try to be more careful okay. When you get back I just might have something ready for you." Nodding, he walked out of the door and to the small market.

"Andrei, here. Tell your little miss I said hello!" Andrei blushed and accepted the bag. "She's not my little miss." He mumbled walking away from the stall. He took Kagome to the market a few times and when he felt she was used to the island, he let her go alone. The elderly and children took to her immediately but the men and women of the village did not trust her. They called her an enchantress or sometimes a witch.

He would admit to himself that he feels a pull towards her that he couldn't put his finger. It felt as if he knew her. Andrei was taking her to St. Petersburg through a friend who owned a plane. That way, it would save them a 9 hour drive. Tonight in St. Petersburg, there was a showing for Swan Lake at the Hermitage Theater and he wanted to take her to see it. She deserved nothing but kindness for whatever she had to go through when she was captured. The thought alone of all the horrors she might have gone through burned his heart with rage.

Coming up to the hut, he could hear Kagome singing.

_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono_

_Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo_

_Cano tasay noni cano nimono_

_Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe_

_Kahmen di sono soda nimo…_

At the sound of the door opening Kagome turned and Andrei gasped. Her eyes were glowing a misty grey/light blue color.

Blinking, he wiped his eyes and turned back to Kagome to see her look at him cutely, head tilted and mouth slightly parted. He coughed and nodded.

"I have a surprise for you. We will be attending an opera. My last client gave me two tickets to see Swan Lake at the Hermitage Theater."

"What will I wear?" Andrei nodded and placed a small purse in her hand. Kagome opened it and saw that it had a tightly balled up wad of cash.

"I can't take this!"

"Kagome, trust me, I'm a lot more well off than this hut may let you think. I live modestly but I could live in Moscow's or St. Petersburg's most expensive hotel for 5 years tops. You have done so much for me in the last two months than anyone has done for me in my entire life. So as a token of my thanks, I want you to enjoy this day. Let's go then?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Were you able to trace her yet Anata?" Kagura asked for the 30th time in 5 minutes. Sesshomaru let out an impatient sigh and ignored her. As far as he could tell, she headed off to the west of Japan itself. She could either be in Russia, India, or any other country in that direction, and their link was blocked.

"Knowing her, she might have been kidnapped." Kagura said opening her fan. Kagura was worried. The fierce loyalty she had for the small miko was obvious. She protected and guarded Kagome for over 500 years, and was always there when she woke up. It was her who cut her hair each time and patiently got her used to the world again each time she fell asleep. Her sleep patterns were normal for the first 90 years until she began to use her miko powers to stay awake longer in order to find her sisters. Since then, her sleep pattern had been out of control either going for 2 years to 50.

'Why does she care so much about two people she hadn't seen in damn near 500 years.'

"Have the two of you been able to contact your Queen yet?" David asked with annoyance laced in his voice. There was to many holes in the youngest Queen's story, he has had a major case of Déjà vu.

"If we did we would not be here with you humans." Kagura said turning sharp red eyes in his direction.

"I have been meaning to ask, if you don't mind, could you two tell me about yourselves so I may record it in this book?" Joel asked holding up a silver and blue tome. "I have combined the information from Joel's diary about Kagome and added what I have from the Higurashi Diary as well but I would like to add in your info as well.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Before I met the miko, I was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and Eldest son of Touga, Inu-no-Taisho. When I first met the miko she was nothing but a loud but brave girl who stood up against me. I joined her little rag tag group of friends that also included my bastard half-brother. We grew on each other, and as thanks and gratitude, I trained her to fight."

"Do you know what happened after Kagome defeated Naraku?"

"The miko was bought to me by the Wind Witch. I was going to strike her down, thinking that she harmed one of my pack, but the miko woke up and explained everything to me. When she was healed, she returned to the mongrel and fearing the worse I went later that night."

Joel was quiet. He didn't want to ask too many questions of the stoic lord, but he need to know every last detail.

"So what happened?" David asked for Joel.

"The wolf and my brother attempted to mate with her by force. Going by pure instinct since she left, they wanted to dominate her to put her in her place. The two of them killed everyone in the village, including the uncursed monk and the exterminator who was pregnant at the time. As the two of them bit her, one on each side of her neck, I saw it. Her eyes misted over and she ripped them apart piece by piece."

"I also tried to dominate over her in order to calm her down but instead it backfired completely. She purified my arm of with one of the swords I gave her and only snapped out of her trance when Rin, my human ward screamed. She restored both of my arms but ended up taking them off again during World War II, they weren't purified this time." He lifted his hands to show them the palms, and then rolled up his kimono sleeves to show grey arms with patches of fur and thick veins.

"I didn't put it back on in time." He said with a small grin.

"Your own Queen harmed you twice; she is causing nothing but chaos. The time paradox she has created alone is causing disastrous results. I think we should extermina…" David didn't even get the last part of his mouth before Kagura had him slammed up against the wall, her delicate hand wrapped around his throat.

"What were you going to say? Exterminate? As in kill? NO ONE WILL HARM HER!" eyes blazing red and nails turning into deadly sharp blades that slowly started to puncture his neck. Lewis drew his pistol and Kagura began to laugh.

"Fat man, i will have your head rolling on the ground before the first bullet leaves the chamber." Kagura said, fingers still adding pressure to David's throat.

"WE FOUND HER!" every turned to see a young intel run into the room, out of breath.

"She's in Russia. On plane heading to France…"

"Let's go Kagura." Sesshomaru said, calmly walking out of the room. Kagura dropped the limp man to the floor and wiped her hands off on his clothes.

"Coming!" And she walked out as well.

Joel let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Lewis, shaking a little put up his gun to tend to David.

* * *

Andrei was waiting for Kagome at the museum. He sent her shopping and told her to take a cab. "Where is that girl?"

"Who me? I have been standing here for 2 minutes now while you had your inner monologue. So, how do I look?" she asked when he finally looked at her.

His jaw fell, as did many men who passed her by.

Wearing a ruby red cocktail dress, that seemed to make her glow. Her hair was pulled into a high bun circled with a gold and ruby tiara(2) and two ringlets of hair was curled and framed her face. The dress hugged her body and to keep the dress from dragging, the lower seam was connected by a loop that attached to her wrist(3). On her neck was a simple gold necklace with a gold and ruby key pendent. Ruby studs in her ear and red opera gloves adorned her arms. Her make-up was barely noticeable, if anything, he could swear that she was only wearing eye shadow because her lips has always been a lovely pink color, her lashes were always fanned out and her skin always looked so clear.

"So? I am starting to feel ugly!" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, you blew me away. You are the belle of the opera."

"I thought it was a ballet, not an opera?"

"You know what I meant." He said offering her his arm.

* * *

"Are you sure we can be in here?"

Andrei smiled. "I had a friend let us into this side of the museum; I wanted to show you some of the art. Something tells me you will be leaving me soon so I wanted to give you your gift."

"Gift?"

He led her to the end of the museum; there was a small golden box. Kagome walked over to it and opened it and pulled out a small jewelry box. It was crafted in gold and glass and decorated in semi-precious gems. "It's so beautiful!" she said she opened the box and a small ballerina started to spin in tune to greensleeves. "How cute," And then a sharp pain went through her head.

* * *

"_You are a natural."_

"_Kigiku-hime is a professional at dance."_

"_I want to a prima ballerina one day." Kagome was attending the girls group ballet class since Anastasia begged her to attend._

"_I'm a little jealous. She's so good." Maria whispered to Olga who nodded in agreement._

"_So little one, should we continue."_

"_That is not my name anymore. For now on, princess flower will be called Malenkaya (4)when she visit us here in Russia." She said hugging the smaller girl._

"_Only if that's okay with her Nastenka. (4)" The Tsarina told her daughter._

"_I like it."_

"_Will you be coming with us to FRance? "Maria asked while Anastasia started to play with her little brother._

_Kagome felt her heart hurt at the mention of France and politely declined._

* * *

"_Diva, guess what!" a bubbly 8 year Kagome yelled up to the window of the decayed tower._

'_Did something bad happen?' _

"_No! see, when a person says 'guess what!' like i did, then that mean exciting news or something good happened."_

'_I see…'_

"_But anyway, I didn't come to give you a lesson today, I came up with words to your song! I have been working very hard on it since Saya is giving all her attention to Haji." _

_A soothing feeling tickled her mind and she beamed._

"_I feel so good when I talk to you, it's as if you and I are related…in fact, from this day forth you are my seconde sœur aînée. My second elder sister!"_

'_Little sister?'_

"_Yes! That will be me. So Saya is first then you and I am the youngest. Do you want to hear the words I came up with so far?"_

'_I would like that.'_

"_Don't laugh okay! I tried really hard." Kagome coughed and blushed._

'_I will not laugh.'_

_Kagome took a deep breath and then sang:_

_(Cano__tasay__noni, cano nimono__  
__Kimah__strata__taday__dato, nimo stprey datoo__  
__Cano tasay noni cano nimono__  
__Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe_

_Kahmen di sono soda nimo,__  
__Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro__  
__Misa day niatoe)_

_Kagome stopped and waited for a response._

'_you sing so sweetly. I will try it…when I learn to speak.'_

"_You can do it! I will be here with you big sister."_

"_Kagome! Kagome, it's time for your feeding." Kagome turned to see Saya beckoning her to come to her._

"_See you later diva!"_

"Snap out of it!" Kagome was jolted back into reality when she felt someone shaking her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Andrei was about to tell Kagome that it was time to go when she suddenly fainted.

"I have to go." She said standing up.

"Go where…"

"France…it's where it all started." She muttered. The two of them rushed out and flew back to the island to retrieve some of Kagome's things.

"If you leave now it should only take you 8-12 hours to get there. I hope to see you again someday." He said.

Kagome rushed over and hugged him and jumped back on the plane. As it took off, Kagome looked out the window to look at the small little island she hid on only to see nothing but water.

'Wait. Where is the village, I was right there, facing that church.' She thought looking in between each seats window to see if she could spot it, but it was as if it was never there.

* * *

Andrei was walking along in the market, getting ready for another hard days work when he was grabbed by the arm.

"I knew this had to be you're doing. Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play games. She might not have been able to sense you with her repressed miko ki, but we could smell you're magic as soon as we got here."

"Magic?"

Sesshomaru growled and lifted him off his feet by the throat.

"I grow tired of you attempting to dodge myquestions, and my nonexsistent patients has been far passed gone. Where did our miko go Fox?"

* * *

The end! See, im trying to tie in some of those loose ends. Well I hope you enjoyed it, it will be awhile 'fore I update again!

And 1. I used tutayev because it was very enchanting! It has two sides that you acces by going all the way around or by taking a ferry to the other side

2. /imgres?start=194&um=1&hl=en&safe=off&rlz=1C1TSNF_enUS448US448&biw=1138&bih=555&tbm=isch&tbnid=ppb-C-Q6-idHgM:&imgrefurl=%3Fpage%3DHow%2Bto%2Bbecome%2Bthe%2Brichest%2Bbeing%2Bin%2Bthe%2BSolar%2BSystem&docid=WsagmlfrzdVhYM&imgurl=./3273/2755210021_&w=500&h=242&ei=bQVtT_GGG8eUtwel7uyXBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=656&vpy=4&dur=187&hovh=156&hovw=323&tx=183&ty=90&sig=114176791870087218722&page=13&tbnh=101&tbnw=208&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:194

3,Think anastasias dress from the movie.

were actual nick names of the late grand duchess Anastasia.

Not marked but kigiku is a chrysanthemum and it means imperial, so kigiku-hime, imperial princess, but when Ana says it she says princess flower.


	6. Together in Paris

Wow, I feel loved *blushes* thank you guys for all +of the lovely reviews.

I didn't make a point of pointing this out (pun intended) but when there is a page break

_And then italic text this is a flash back, who's? You'll justhave to read them and find out._

Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Ainsi à Nouveau à Paris: Sœurs de Sang (Together Again in Paris: The blood Sisters)

"_Why won't you go away." Haji turned to see the angry cherubic face of Kagome. She was dressed in a light green gown with white cosmos braided into her hair._

"_I don't like you here. You smell weird, you look weird, you talk weird, you act weird…you're just weird!" haji raised an eyebrow at the girl who looked like she was nowhere near the end of her little tantrum._

"_I was here before you. Shouldn't you be the one that has to leave?" he countered._

"_No, Saya is my sister! Diva is my sister! You are not family! Go home to yours!"_

"_I CAN'T! I WAS BOUGHT!" he yelled at the girl who flinched back._

"_I can't return to a place where my life, my whole existence is worth less than a loaf a bread, which by the way Is what i was bought with. I didn't ASK to be here. I don't even WANT to be here with that snotty, whiny spoiled girl!" he was trying to hold back his tears but he couldn't stop a few from falling. He didn't really have problems with the younger girl in front of him; she didn't talk to him at all._

_Kagome didn't really know what to say, she felt bad for making him cry._

"_I'm sorry Haji. I'll tell you what, I'll take you to my special place." She grabbed him and pulled him. Haji blushed at the contact they were sharing and didn't really question where she was taking him._

_For what seems like hours, Kagome dragged the flustered boy around the ground until they came to a stop in front of a huge weeping willow tree._

"_I come here…when I feel really sad, because it feels like the tree is trying comfort me. I always wondered what it would be like…having a mommy and daddy. Saya calls Joel father but I can't. It doesn't feel right to me. Uncle Amshel is nice but he looks at me and sis weird." She sat down at the base of tree and patted a spot next to her._

"_I am sorry for what I said earlier you know? I never had a friend before so now that you know my secret place, you are now my friend!" she said with a beaming smile._

_Haji nodded. "okay. Let's start over then…Hi my name is Haji"_

"_What a strange name for you to have! Such an Asian name for a French boy! My names is Kagome!"_

"_How can you talk about my name!? Yours is even weirder!" Haji said poking the girl in the middle of her forehead._

"_Hey!" she yelled sapping his hand away and pushing him over. The two of them continued to wrestle around, a new friendship being formed instantly._

* * *

Kagome shot up when she heard the door to her compartment slide open. She turned to see a small girl with brown eyes and black hair staring at her curiously before closing the door and walking away. Kagome smiled and then leaned back into her seat

She had been having many different random flash backs on what she could only assume to be her pass. She remembered her travels with Sesshomaru and Kagura before she fell asleep in the past and she was remembering all of her days at the zoo. She remembered the many times she broke away from the Zoo and the guards to go the village in order to play, and then being brought back by someone Joel sent back to fetch her.

Kagome lifted her arm and then pulled out a small dagger from her purse. 'So far, I only know about my speed. Lets test my healing.' Closing her eyes, Kagome made a deep cut down her arm and gasped at the pain she felt, dropping the dagger in the process. Opening her eyes, Kagome watching in awe as the cut was already almost completely healed.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

* * *

"_Saya, can you teach me too!" Kagome was in the sitting room with Haji, Joel and Saya as she was giving him another lesson in the cello. He was doing a lot better than when he first started and Saya was getting a little frustrated with how fast he was catching on. Kagome wanted to tell her it was only because he wanted to impress her but for some reason she had a feeling she wouldn't believe her._

_And Joel had the nerve to call her naïve._

_Ever since she and Diva started to talk more, Kagome made sure to read a book every night and then go back to tell Diva everything they learned. She also realized that when she was close to the tower she could talk to Diva in her head but not from far away. Kagome asked Saya is she could too and she was told that the two of them talked a lot._

_And she was jealous because now, Saya had Haji, she had Joel and now she was taking Diva away too. and that made her hate her sister and herself.._

* * *

It was quiet. Kagome could feel a chill go down her spine as she stood in front of the main entrance of her old home. 'This is where it all began. Diva, Saya, Haji, Joel…will we ever be at peace together? Where do I even fit in with all of this? The two of them are trying to kill each other. Will I have to choose a side? I don't want to harm Diva, not the way she was treated. I can't let the two of them kill each other but there has to be a way to stop Diva from whatever she's trying to do. My sisters, will we ever see eye to eye. I wonder if Saya even remembers me.' Lost in her thoughts Kagome began to walk the ground she new from memory.

Someone kept the fields and gardens in order in spite of the in occupancy of the grounds. She let her feet take her where her mind was wondering to until she came in front of her tree.

"It's still here." Kagome ran up and touched bark of the tree, scraping her hands along the bark. "It's been over a thousand years since I have seen this tree. But according to Joel, I never been here at the same time…why do I always have to make a mess of things." She said with a small smile. Her and time paradoxes went hand in hand. Sliding down the bark until her butt hit the ground; she closed her eyes and let her mind wander…dozens upon dozens of memories whirling through her head.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday!"_

'_What is a birthday?' _

_Kagome was weaving a flower crown of blue roses for her sister._

"_Well, Today is Saya's Birthday. So we decided that your birthday is today too. A birthday is the day you were born."_

'…'

"_Oh and you turn a new age. Today, Saya turned 16, and since you are the second eldest we can say you are..15!"_

'_How old are you?'_

_Kagome bit her lip in distress._

"_I don't know. Joel says that I am 14 but I don't look it. i look like I am 8. How can I just stop growing?" Kagome knew she was different. She began to wonder if she was a plant sometimes._

'_what does one do on their birthday?'_

"_Well…there is cake, and gifts that you give the person. You play games and music and people come see you and wish you well and things like that. I don't really know. A lot of people I don't know come, but never with any children. Joel's birthday is usually some kind of big party, people from around the world come just to say happy birthday to him. In fact his Birthday is in a few weeks. Finished." She said holding up the garland. _

"_Not sure if you can see it or not but it's a crown. You put it on your head. I wish you could come out and play with me. I get lonely sometimes. I think Haji and Saya are going to get married and if they do I won't see them no more."_

'_Married?'_

"_Yeah its when two people fall in love and decided that they only want to be with that one person forever, or until one of them dies. I would have liked to marry Haji. We are best friends you know? I hear that Marriages last only if the two people know everything about each other and we definitely do. He knows I hate worms and I know that he feeds all the stray animals around the grounds when he thinks know one is watching."_

'_I see.'_

"_Sorry I am talking too much. He was brought here for Saya anyway so let's keep this a secret."_

'_That you are in love?'_

"_YES!" Kagome cried face bright red. _

'_okay.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a migraine coming on as he glared at the young fox before him. He had definitely grown over the last 500 years.

"You are taking this mother complex to a whole different level kit." Kagura said fanning herself.

He turned to her and smirked.

"I want to be with her. I haven't held my Kaa-san for 500 years, even when she was still in the past, I never seen her since you two kidnapped her."

"So you watched her, followed her for days since she returned and waited for this to happen?  
Instead of using weak magic tricks why didn't you come out and confront her from the start?"

He was silent for a few moments before he looked Sesshomaru dead in the eye and said, "Because I couldn't tell if the excitement I felt for her return was love or lust."

* * *

"_you grew." Haji looked down at his friend and smirked._

"_And you didn't."_

_Kagome pouted. The two of them were at their special tree watching the moon cross the skyand making wishes on any shooting stars that shot across the sky._

"_What did you wish for?" Haji asked._

"_I wished that I would grow, so that you and I can be married."_

_Haji felt his face heat up and looked away from his friend. _

"_I really do love you Haji. I get so mad but there isn't anything I can do about that. You do make Saya happy and I can tell you have affection towards her. Please don't let me be in the way of your happiness Haji."_

_Kagome grabbed his hand and he squeezed._

"_We will still be friends." She said._

"_For Eternity." He said back._

* * *

Kagome was jolted from her thoughts when she heard a loud crashing sound coming from the estate.

"They are here." She whispered, and rushed to the sounds of fighting.

Kagome finally stopped to catch her breath, until she heard singing, and not just any singing but the song that haunted her memories for centuries.

"Diva…" following the singing, Kagome came to the very tower she used to be sealed in and hurried inside when the singing abruptly stopped.

Coming before the door, Kagome opened it slowly to see a small female with her teeth sank into the throat of a young boy.

"RIKU!" Kagome turned to see another female and a red-orange haired male behind her. The younger boys body dropped to the ground in a dead faint and blue glowing eyes greeted red and grey.

"Welcome home sisters!" she said arms opened wide.

* * *

Stopping it here. Hope you enjoyed and merry xmas! :D


End file.
